1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display substrate, a method for manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display substrate capable of enhancing an aperture ratio, a method for manufacturing the display substrate and a display apparatus having the display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus, which is a display apparatus that displays an image, includes a display substrate, an opposite substrate facing the display substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the display substrate and the opposite substrate.
Generally, the display substrate includes a gate line, a data line, a storage line, a thin-film transistor (“TFT”), a pixel electrode and so on that are formed on a transparent substrate, to independently drive a plurality of pixels. The opposite substrate includes a color filter layer having a red color filter R, a green color filter G and a blue color filter B, a black matrix disposed at border portions between the color filters, a common electrode opposite to the pixel electrode, and so on.
Recently, a structure in which a storage line formed from the same layer as the gate line partially overlaps with the data line to prevent light leakage and to enhance an aperture ratio has been developed.
In addition, a structure in which an organic layer or a color filter layer is formed on the display substrate to enhance the aperture ratio has been developed.